


Snowy Encounter

by Merfilly



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Cryptozoology, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: KITT's got better sensors





	Snowy Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vespurrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespurrs/gifts).



> Sorry it went humorous instead of spooky

Minnesota was not a place that Michael wanted to be. An early snow storm made it even less so. Luckily, KITT adapted to the traction issues and had better ways of seeing than he did.

KIIT throwing on not only the brakes but then reversing at speed almost made Michael spill the coffee he'd been sipping. Almost.

"Buddy?" he asked in the tone of 'this better be good'.

"Sensors indicate a large, bipedal creature bearing fur ahead. Based on what I have read, such an encounter cannot be good for you, or my armor."

"Bigfoot's ahead in the snow? Really, KITT? You're talking to be about a folk tale being real out there?"

"As one cryptid, or urban legend as you might prefer, about another, yes, I am stating a factual event in progress," KITT said archly, spinning them around on the road without losing control at all.

"Self-driving car is avoiding Bigfoot," Michael mused aloud. "You could have at least let me get a picture of it or something."

"We cryptids must protect each other's privacy," KITT answered that, and Michael just smiled.

Bigfoot was real, if KITT said that was what he'd seen. Michael didn't doubt his partner.


End file.
